I Love You
by aweepingdalek
Summary: Sam loves Quinn and he always has. The fact that she had cheated on him the previous year has taken it's toll and now he just looks past it. Wouldn't you, if you really loved them?


**A/N This is my first fanfic, so leave reviews! I love criticism. It makes the author stronger, doesn't it? If you all enjoyed this, I might consider writing another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this small story. Glee is not mine.**

**Summary: **Sam loves Quinn and he's never stopped loving her. The fact that she's cheated has taken it's toll the first time around, but he looks past it now. Wouldn't you, if you loved the girl?

* * *

><p>Every time he entered the choir room, there they were. Honestly, the sight was heart-breaking. Quinn was sitting next to.. <em>him<em>. He hated that they were together, hated seeing them so close, hated when they touched, but he never let it show. He put on a smile on his face, acting happy near the couple, but he sensed they could see right through his facade. He should be happy for them, shouldn't he? Him and Quinn were very good friends now, so he should be happy that she was happy, shouldn't he?

She cheated on him, he shouldn't love her anymore. The trust should be gone, shouldn't it? You'd think so, but there was just something about Quinn that made his heart pound, threatening to jump right from his chest. When she looked over at him, with that smile that played to the top of those pretty eyes, his heart would fill with warmth. _Lor menari_. Sometimes he caught himself watching her from down the hall, and it felt so wrong. He was with Mercedes, and they were going strong; he shouldn't be looking at other girls.

Slamming his locker shut, a bit too forcefully, Quinn's head whipped around to look down the hall and right at him. Her face quickly flooded with concern as she saw him diverting his eyes, the pain clear upon his face. Then she started walking. He sighed heavily, hoping she was going to start a conversation with someone behind him, but his hopes were soon crushed as she stopped right in front of him. He couldn't help himself as his eyes wondered over the once-familiar details that became her face. As much as he wanted to walk away from her, he wasn't enough of a jerk to actually do that. Chewing the inside of his lip, he looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow as if to say 'what?'.

Quinn leaned up on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was clearly caught off guard, but he enfolded her in his arms nonetheless, his chin fitting in that space between her neck and her shoulder. His eyes quickly scanned the hall, hoping that Finn didn't see them. Everyone knew he could get extremely jealous and he _really _wasn't in the mood to fight that day. He shuddered slightly as he felt Quinn's lips ghost beside his ear, whispering, "I'm so sorry." As she pulled away, he noticed a single tear sliding down her cheek as she mouthed a few words before she turned and left quickly for her next class. I love you.

He chased after her, getting a firm grip on her arm before she had the chance to enter the classroom. She knew who it was as she slowly turned towards him, her eyes filled with tears. Stumbling on his words, he finally got out, "Y-you still love me?" As she nodded, his heart leapt a thousand miles. His lips twitched happily and faltered again as he remembered Finn. Keeping his voice low, "But what about _him_?" he asked unsurely. Her eyes trailed up to meet his, his breath hitching as she leaned up towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, looking him right in the eyes as she shook her head lightly.

As much as he wanted to kiss her, even if it would be for the last time, he couldn't cheat on Mercedes. They were both in relationships and they shouldn't be doing this. His thoughts came to a halt and were wiped completely from his mind as Quinn's eyes fluttered shut, her lips pressing softly against his own. His arms slipped down to her waist, holding her to him as they were finally getting what they both had desired for months. This is where he wanted-no, _needed_ to be. Quinn didn't belong with Finn; Quinn belonged with Sam. As they pulled apart, their lips still lingering close as he whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
